


Cherry Bone

by kosameamagai



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Violence, check notes for tw for each chapter, eventual smut i think, i swear i wanted this to be wholesome, tags to be added as story progresses, they have a dog shelter/rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosameamagai/pseuds/kosameamagai
Summary: Sehyoon is picking up his drunk co-worker, leaving him with another fruitless night as a dog rescuer. In hopes of having a productive night after all, he drives into a street anyone sane would stay away from. That's when he sees something that makes his blood boil.(Tags & description to be updated as more chapters come out. I'm bad at writing descriptions but give me a try if you like slow burn, angst, and dogs)Please read TW before each chapter!
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Cherry Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Heheheh ok lets go there are notes @ the end
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes! i only managed to edit some parts
> 
> \- - - TW: - - - 
> 
> *(attempted) sexual assault (skip the first paragraph for descriptions)  
*minor self harm mention/description

This was not how he wanted this night to go. Pinned up against the cold dirty wall in an alley, surrounded by the strong scent of old urine oozing off of the parallelly aligned concrete barriers, with another's tongue forcefully pushed down his throat. At this point, he was too drunk to fight back, and considering the other's height and muscle build he would not stand a chance if even he were more sober. With his delicate wrists being crushed by the other man's strong big hands against the wet surface behind him, he realized he had no choice but to surrender. It was all over, as always. 

He was used to being used for others' entertainment his entire life. No matter how much he hated it, no matter how much he wished he had the strength to run away, break free, he was flattered by the fact that there was someone out there who was seemingly attracted towards him. Kim Byeongkwan slowly started to surrender to the brutal force pushed upon him. If he were anything, it would be this. He had to accept that he had reached the point where his self-hate had transformed into something else, something _gross, dirty, and-_

Byeongkwan could not finish his thought as he was forcefully thrown to the ground in a clumsy manner. His whole body tensed as he tried to catch himself, as the pressure off of his now bruised wrists was let go. Looking up in pure fear, he saw a silhouette standing not far from him, his back illuminated by the street lights. Byeongkwan quickly put two and two together, when he noticed that this was not the same shape that had forced himself upon him.

\-----

"WAAAH I really owe you one, hyung" a wobbly voice said from the backseat. "Seriously, Sehyoon you're that bitch dude like… " 

The man in the driver's seat sighed in disappointment, as he slowly pressed down the gas pedal to set the car in motion, driving away from the club. Sehyoon could easily name a hundred better things to do right now, instead of picking up his drunken colleague and associate Yuchan. Yuchan mumbled something indistinguishable, as he seemed to be scrambling for something while trying to get comfortable in his seat.

"There's a blanket is in the trunk" Sehyoon replied in a monotone voice, as he grew impatient with his fidgeting behind him. This wasn't the first time he'd have to pick Yuchan up from a night at the club, as the younger's naivety did not match up with his body's alcohol tolerance. Luckily for Yuchan, Sehyoon was out and about in his car when he got his drunken call to meet him at the club and "_loosen up for once_". Somehow, it seemed Yuchan had forgotten he had called Sehyoon to come from across town, and assumed he was just there to pick him up. 

After leaning over the backseat with his increasingly more limping body, Yuchan popped up in Sehyoon's rear view mirror again to flaunt the rugged and weathered navy blanket he had gotten his hands on. It was covered in bright short hairs, but that nor the strong scent of wet fur seemed not to bother the drunken man fur as he sloppily wrapped it up into a ball and pushed it up against the window for his head to rest on. It did not take long before the soothing white noise and colorful lights flashing by him through the window had drifted him into a soft sleep. 

Sehyoon checked up on his younger counterpart through his rear view mirror again, and upon seeing him passed out he let the irritated breath he had been holding in escape his mouth. He had hoped he might do some good tonight, but he had not received a tip in days. Times like these, he would just roam around the streets in his car, seemingly unafraid of the parts most sane people would avoid on a late Saturday night. With Yuchan now seemingly fast asleep, Sehyoon decided to take a longer route home to see if he could at least do _something_ good tonight. He knew he could protect Yuchan should something happen, but that has never had to be the case. They knew that it was wise to stay away from him. 

Making a smooth turn into a street he knew to be a hotspot for stray dogs, he slowed down his speed to be able to be more on the lookout, but not coming to a stop to not wake up Yuchan. To Sehyoon's disappointment, all he saw reflecting the headlights of his car on the street was trash thrown around, not a creature in sight. Seeing the empty paper fast food bags well beyond decay by the rain, Sehyoon knew that if there were any dogs here, they would be far gone by now. Someone must have chased them off. Angrily he gave the steering wheel a slam with his palm. Another night badly spent, if only Yuchan hadn't been so _fucking irresponsible_-

As Sehyoon was trying to angrily glare at the sleeping Yuchan in his backseat by instinct, he noticed something else. Rather, someone else. He noticed movement coming from an alley behind him, and could make out a familiar silhouette. 

"Fuck-" 

Sehyoon gritted through his teeth, as his hastingly hand made its way to the door handle. He opened the door and left it that way to quickly make his way in the direction he had seen the silhouette. His fist curled up by instinct, when he got close enough to see the scene that was now playing out in front of him. Now the unfinished business was not the only thing that motivated him to drain the life out of this human trash. Without hesitation or any time to think twice, he lifted his arm, and punched the man with all the force he had in his upper body. 

\----

Catching himself before he was able to hit the ground face-first, Byeongkwan froze like a deer in headlights at the loss of his assaulters touch, as the situation suddenly hit him. He could feel himself falling over backwards, detached from physical body, as if he was just about to fall asleep or faint. His legs grew weak as he had subconsciously crawled towards the wall behind him, pushing himself up against the coldness longing for some sense of safety. Byeongkwan could hardly process the mysterious figure that seemed to have appeared from nowhere, and how said figure was punching and kicking the bag of flesh on the ground in front of him. Every cell in Byeonkwan's body told him to run at the sight, to run to safety. Run while he could. This man might have saved you for now, but if he could destroy the well-built large man that had forced himself upon him, there was absolutely no guarantee Byeongkwan would be safe in any way. 

But he remained there. Frozen. He wanted to cry, throw up, tear himself apart, all at once. But he could not do anything. He felt empty, as if his brain was disconnected from his flesh and bones. He could not move any of his limbs, just continuing to stare at the image in front of him. The man gasped for air and coughed up blood, as the figure above him kicked him hard in the stomach. Byeongkwan would normally scream at the sight of blood, but now- Nothing. If anything, he felt guilty. Guilty that someone had to get beat up for Byeongkwan's ways, for the way he decided to go out in this crop top and glittery make-up, and end up with this stranger in an alley. If Byeongkwan had not put himself in this situation, this man would not be in such pain. But now, here he was, and with every kick the other got, he felt more and more guilty for his actions. This was his fault. 

Slowly, the attacks from the mysterious character became less and less violent and frequent. The figure now turned to face Byeongkwan, still frozen in time, pushing himself up against the dirty wall behind him. The kicking had pushed Byeongkwan's assaulter further away down the alley, and with the limited light available Byeongkwan tried to make out a face. However, all he could see in the darkness staring back at him were two seemingly lifeless dark eyes, sending a shiver down his spine and once again triggering his fight or flight reaction as the figure approached him. 

Before Byeongkwan could react and run like all his senses were screaming at him to do, the shadow stopped making its approach. Coming to an abrupt stop, and hesitating to think, the figure dropped into a squat. With that, they're entire demeanor changed. Byeongkwan could feel the previously aggressive eyes staring him down from across the alley transform into something sweet, as the figure ran their hand through their hair to push back the sweat-filled locks. 

"It's okay now, he can't hurt you anymore" 

A soft masculine voice came from the shape, and Byeongkwan could have sworn he saw a smile on the other's face, even though he could hardly even see him. There also seemed to be a huge gap between the raging violent force that had beat up his assaulter (and beat up way more than he probably needed, Byeongkwan had guessed) , and the soothing words formed by the velvety smooth voice coming from the same source. 

_My savior. _

No, wait. He can't just trust someone like that. Didn't he see how he just destroyed another person like that? 

_He saved me. Maybe I can-_

NO, this is a trap! There is nothing to show he will not hurt Byeongkwan too. That is after all what they do, they all wish to hurt Byeongkwan. Hurt him for their own joy and entertainment. 

Staying frozen in his place, deep in dilemma with himself, Byeongkwan did not have the ability to register that the figure was slowly inching towards him, but stopping once Byeongkwan flinched at the realization of the other too close in his personal space. 

_Now is your chance, run! _

"HYUNG!!" a loud voice made Byeongkwan jump up in his place, paralyzing him in fear. "Hyung, are you okay?" 

The origin of the voice, a visibly still intoxicated young adult, had stumbled his way into the alley from the same direction the other had appeared from. Once reaching over to catch his balance on the hunched over figure in front of him, did he truly take in the scene around him. 

"Chan, get back in the car it's not saf-" the figure responded, but was interrupted. 

"NO SHIT DUDE!! I thought you were taking me home but you- you just drove down here beat up some random dude?" the person appearing to be "_Chan_" loudly proclaimed as he lifted his chin to catch a breath, visibly nauseous and drunk. 

Meanwhile, Byeongkwan had made his way up on his feet, reaching for support from a pipe attached to the wall as his shaky legs were not able to fully support his weight. Only being able to stand on his feet fully for a few seconds, he fell right back down, not letting his eyes ever leave the figure that had creeped his way into his personal space. 

"I did what I had to" the unknown man said in a low voice, and gestured towards Byeongkwan, whose attempt to run away failed as he splat back on the ground. 

The other intoxicated man let out a loud painful groan, as he dove away from the other towards the wall. Hunched over in the darkness, he started to cough, and Byeongkwan knew it was wise to block out what would happen next as he closed his eyes. 

"Gross" the figure whispered to himself, barely loud enough for Byeongkwan to hear. 

"Don't let him scare you, it's okay" he continued in a soft tone, this time directed towards Byeongkwan. 

_Scared of the guy throwing up? Did he not remember he just beat a guy up, hell maybe even killed him?! _

Byeongkwan could not make out the intentions of the pair of eyes observing him, but he knew something in them did not match up with the smooth voice he was hearing. 

"Man, can't you tell he's terrified of you?" a seemingly younger voice. "You just made that other guy eat shit" 

_Finally, someone that understood. _

"I saw it all from the car" the same young voice continued, as he approached Byeongkwan in a non-intimidating and natural way. "Are you okay? I'm Yuchan, what's your name?" 

Byeongkwan looked up wide-eyed at the man calling himself Yuchan, and somehow through the warmth of his voice felt that he could at least trust this guy enough to let him know his name. 

"Byeongkwan" Byeongkwan replied in a hushed and raspy voice, holding back his pain behind his gritted teeth. He saw smile curl up on Yuchan's lips, as he was now close enough for Byeongkwan to see his face in the darkness. 

"You're safe now, Byeongkwan" Yuchan bent down and reached out his hand. 

Unsure of what to do, Byeongkwan's gaze drifted to the background, where he saw the other man previously squatted down on the ground now standing up. He was standing tall with his feet apart, and the light from the street reflected off of his wide shoulders. Even when he ran one of his hands over his hair to adjust it, the short pale locks remained messy and disorganized. Shoving his fists into the pockets of his unzipped jacket, he looked down at Yuchan and sighed. It was not clear to Byeongkwan if this was in relief or disappointment. 

"Don't let my friend intimidate you" Yuchan responded, seeing Byeongkwans eyes had drifted towards the figure behind him. "Let's get you home" 

_Home. _

With that, Byeongkwan reached out to take Yuchan's hand, and finally got on his feet. Still shaken by what had happened, he struggled to find his balance, as did Yuchan.

"Sehyoon, a hand please?" 

\--------

Sehyoon had managed to catch his younger associate just before he was going to stumble over with the other guy leaning over his shoulder. He had not yet managed to catch the name of the person he had saved, but that was not what was important right then. 

Somehow, he managed to get both safely back to his truck, and placed them on his back seat. Yuchan had given the other man the blanket he had used as a make-shift pillow, wrapping it around his shaking fragile body. It was not hard for Sehyoon to see the bruises on the wrists of the man he had apparently just saved, and turned a quick glance towards the alley as the other two were shuffling their way into the car. 

To his surprise, the piece of trash he thought he had at least taught a lesson, was getting up. Sehyoon could feel his heart pound faster and harder as the rage he was previously holding back to spare the assaulter's life rushed through his veins. 

"Sehyoon!" Yuchan yelled at him, signaling at him to get in the car and drive. But Sehyoon couldn't seem to hear him, as he started to make his way back towards the alley with determined steps, hoping to give the man one last piece of advice. 

Only a few steps away, he clenched his fist, eyes burning in pure fury, ready to end him right then and there, but was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. Yuchan had run and stumbled his way from the car to stop Sehyoon. 

"Please Sehyoon let's just go, please please I can't stand it here anymore" his younger colleague sobbed with a shaky voice, as his fingers dug into Sehyoon's stomach. Taken aback by Yuchan's pleas, Sehyoon let his hands relax and slowly released the tension in his body. 

Yuchan was right, and this wasn't like Sehyoon. Not anymore. 

Sehyoon started to back away, back to the car, as Yuchan released some of the pressure around his waist. He never broke eye contact with the shape that had gotten up on his knees, Sehyoon knew he had to be prepared for anything. 

Catching Yuchan as his ever so limping tired body leaned over his back, he helped him sit down in the backseat. Sehyoon turned to look at the alley one last time, and closed the backdoor. He was about to open the door to the driver's seat as he got disrupted by a loud threat coming from the darkened alley. 

"You better watch your back, _Wow_!" 

Sehyoon got in his car, slamming the door behind him. Shivering at the sound of his old alias, he quickly glanced in his rear view mirror to see if Yuchan and the man he saved were still there, and slammed down the gas pedal to drive away with incredible force. He'd better get out of there quickly before he did something he would truly regret. 

Considering how calm Yuchan was and that he hadn't said anything after driving away, Sehyoon assumed he had not heard the threat. This soothed Sehyoon somewhat, enough for him to allow himself to look more properly through the rear view window to see how they were doing. He saw Yuchan visibly stressed out, fighting against his body that was ever so more growing tired, trying to keep his eyes open. Eventually he let go, and fell into the night. 

\------

Byeongkwan could at first not remember why he was met with an unfamiliar ceiling when he woke up. The sun shone in from outside, the strong yellow rays shining through the blinds penetrating his eyes, waking him up. His entire body ached, and when gathering the energy to touch his face he could still feel his ruined makeup was still on his skin. Taking in his surroundings, Byeongkwan noticed a distinct medical cleanliness to the room. Was he in a hospital? Judging by the quick look he gave his bed, it did not seem like it. The blanket he was tucked under was thick and fluffy, and had a cute paw patterned duvet covering it. Before he could question his surroundings any further, someone stepped through the door. 

"Ah, hey! Sorry, did I wake you up?" 

Through the door came the man Byeongkwan remembered from last night, but struggled to remember his name. He remembered him being very visibly drunk, and Byeongkwan was taken by surprise that the other did not seem to suffer from any sort of hangover. _Chan was it, right?_

Clenching for the sheets to get up in respect of the person who had sheltered him for the night, he replied: "No, I actually just woke up, um where- Where am I?" 

Chan walked towards the bed Byeongkwan was occupying. 

"You're in my bed, but you probably don't remember how or-" 

Byeongkwan froze as he felt sweat building on his back and legs, as parts of the night before came flashing back to him. Stiffening at the thought that he might be in the house of his assaulter, he gulped and looked visibly distressed back up at the other man. 

"No no not like that I-!" Chan instantly noticed his miswording, and that it had stressed out the other man. 

"My bad, you um- You passed out before you could say where you lived, so uh" Chan lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head, making sure to take his time to look for the right words. "We figured we'd let you rest here for now, where we knew you'd be safe." 

Byeongkwan still did not remember much from the night before, but parts of Chans distinct body language made him recall that Chan was one of the figures that saved him, together with someone else, he thought. Just recalling that, he started to feel gross and disgusting. He could feel invading touches on his body, the tight grip on his wrists and hair, and the large empty void inside of him filling up with self hate. 

"Can I get you something? No offence but, you look… Horrible, quite frankly" Chan said with concern in his voice, chuckling at the sight of Byeongkwan's baggy tired eyes as they drifted off into the distance. Byeongkwan swallowed hard, forcing himself to get a grip as he had noticed the other's concern.

"You remember me, right? I'm Yuchan, but you can call me Chan if you want. Me and Sehyoon found you-" 

"Yes, yes I know" Byeongkwan interrupted the other, breaking the silence he had been holding. The last thing he wanted was to remember how he was being used, and how he had to let his pathetic useless self be saved. Right now, all he wanted was to forget. Not himself, but he wanted Chan to forget. Byeongkwan wished Chan could just forgey he ever saw him in that vulnerable state. This was a pain he would have to bear with himself, and did not want to burden others with. Just like it had always been. This was not the first time for Byeongkwan, but it was the first time someone else actually _did_ something. 

The feeling of that someone cared about Byeongkwan, a complete stranger, just enough for them to risk their safety to save him, scared Byeongkwan. _Why?_ Why wouldn't they just be like everyone else, move on with their lives. But now here he was, wasting Chan's time. Wasting space as he was occupying his room, fouling his sheets with his presence. Byeongkwan really was nothing but a waste. A waste of everything. 

Waste like him truly deserved what happened to him last night. He was nothing but a weakling after all, a weakling that deserved to be taken advantage of. What kind of a man couldn't even be able to defend himself? 

His mind quickly darted back to his previous question when he couldn't find an answer he liked to the he just asked himself. _Why?_ Why would someone save him, a nobody? To make him feel more like a weakling? To prove to him that he really couldn't defend himself? 

The image of a powerful fist hitting the assaulter with full force popped up in his head, as he now recalled the powerful figure that had broke him free. _But that wasn't Chan, right?_ No, it was the other one. The one whose name he couldn't remember, not even whether he ever got it or not. A familiar tingle went down his spine, as he thought about how quickly the man had gone from authoritative and intimidating, to a soft voice cooing at Byeongkwan. Unlocking that memory, he could feel butterflies form in his stomach, but not the soft kind. Byeongkwan felt gross, obscene, and lewd at the same time, craving to see and feel the man who saved him, doing whatever to repay him. _Anything._

Deep in thought, Byeongkwan had forgotten about Chan. From the corner of his eye, he saw Chan tilting his head, unsure of what to do. 

"The bathroom is around that corner, I'll leave a towel for you." Chan gestured towards a hallway. "I'm having some food delivered soon, you can join in if you want to. Oh and um, I'll be down in the lobby or, I'll be working, so you have the whole place for yourself. Please come down whenever you're ready but- just, take your time, alright?" 

Byeongkwan nodded at the kind action, some alone time to come to his senses was just what he needed right now. He looked down the hall where Chan had loosely pointed towards, locating a door he figured would be to the bathroom. 

"Oh and I should probably tell you where you are, hehe. Stupid of me" Chan pounced his forehead with his wrist. "You're at A.C.E Dog Shelter, please make yourself at home!" 

\---------

Warmth flooded down over his body as he stepped into the shower. Byeongkwan had been struggling to figure out how it worked, but did not want to run down to get the stranger to help him. 

_ACE Dog Shelter, huh? _

Byeongkwan decided to distract himself from the sight of his tired body covered in bruises and dirt. The heat from the water pouring on his back soothed him like a warm hug, and could feel his muscles relax. 

He had never heard of a dog shelter nearby, so he must be in a part of town far away from home. He told himself he'd look it up on his phone when he was done, but- Wait, where was his phone? 

Panic rushed through him as he came to the conclusion that he must have lost it somewhere during the night, whether it be in that alley or anywhere else. _It's not like anyone must have tried to get in touch with me anyways,_ Byeongkwan thought to himself, but still seeming to cling on the fact that he lost his only way out of here. His plan was to as discreetly leave the building, and quietly get out of Chan's hair, but now with no means of navigating himself around the place, what's the point? 

Byeongkwan looked down at his body. He hardly had the strength to lift his hands to run them through his hair as he always would, so he just stood there. Arms pulled down by gravity, and he felt his legs slowly give into the weight. He gently slid down to the floor, as a rush of emptiness drowned his mind. His fragile knees gave into the temptation to give up, and surrendered to gravity. Now sitting on the floor, feeling the still warm water splash down on his back, Byeongkwan wrapped his arms around his knees, as tears started to fall down his face. He might have been crying since the minute he stepped in, he couldn't even remember. His face felt numb, and his jaw started to shake. Byeongkwan could no longer hold his pain back. Leaning his forehead to his knees, he wanted to scream. But all that came out was a little whimper, as he bit down on his lip to stop himself from crying any harder. He didn't want anyone to hear, he didn't want anyone to know. This was his pain to bear, and no one else's. 

Even though he had tried to distract himself by thinking of something else, it didn't work. Nothing ever worked. Everything was working against him. 

It didn't take long for him to lose track of time, as he sunk deeper into the swamp that was his mind, turning into more of a sobbing mess. As he started digging his fingernails into his skin, he remembered how much he loved this sensation. The feeling of pain on his skin was sending chills down his body. He wasn't in control of anything, not what had happened, or what is happening, but he had control over this, this physical pain. 

He dug his fingers deeper into his arms, feeling the tension in his body leave as a wave of relief rushed over him. It didn't take much longer until he started craving more of the sensation, and started frantically scratching his forearms, leaving red claw marks. Needing more, he went further up his arms, down his chest, over to his thighs, as the white noise of the shower water hitting his back blurred his mind. Finally, some peace in his mind, as he left imprints of his pain over his disgusting body. His body that deserves nothing but to be used, and tossed away, just like he had been last night. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, startling Byeongkwan. 

"Hey, you okay in there? I don't mean to put pressure on you but you've been in there for more than half an hour" the voice of the man Byeongkwan had gotten to know as Chan could be heard from the other side of the door. 

_Half an hour? Had it really been that long? _

Byeongkwan felt like he had just barely gotten in the shower, but when thinking back he realized there was a huge gap between him getting in and now. He remembered crying, and collapsing to the ground, but not for how long he had been shaking and clawing at himself. Time was useless to him, all he knew is that right now he hated himself so, oh so much. 

"I'm fine" Byeongkwan softly lied to satisfy the voice coming from outside. _Please go away. _

"Are you sure? It's okay if you're n-" 

Byeongkwan snapped before he knew it. He couldn't take it. This stupid stranger was trying to invade his privacy like this, why wouldn't he just leave Byeongkwan alone? He was just going to hurt Byeongkwan, and Byeongkwan was just going to hurt him. 

"I'M FINE" He yelled, his hoarse voice echoing off of the bathroom walls, his throat sore from holding back his sobbing. It felt good to yell, to scream, he wanted to scream so much. To tell the guy to rot in hell, piss off, and find someone else to bother. To tell him not to waste his time on him, to just please… Please leave him alone. 

But he couldn't. As soon as he screamed, his tears started flowing again, and this time he couldn't hide his now audible sobbing. He started gasping for air between his between his loud whimpers, trying to calm himself down, but being dragged back down into the ocean that was his mind whenever he started asking himself questions. _Why? Why me? Why can't I ever be happy like the others? _

_Why do they always want to hurt me? _

\-----

Chan let his hand slide down the door. He expected this, for him to be so shaken up from the event. It took him a few moments before he started registering the noises coming from the other side of the door as sobs. Chan's eyes darted down in defeat, knowing there was nothing he could do to help the other right now. Not knowing what to do, he leant against the hallway wall and gently sunk down to the floor. 

Yuchan knew the other needed time to himself, but something told him not to leave. Something told him he needed to sit there, and listen to his cries. They didn't sound like any wailing he'd heard before. His voice was desperate, painful, and lonely, like a lone wolf howling in the night, with no one to return his call. Chan knew he couldn't just leave him like this, but did not want to intrude on him either. So he just remained there, sitting on the freckled linoleum floor, eyes darting between the dots, waiting.

Waiting until he knew what to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok ahaha thats that for now i guess! im working on the next chapter but pls leave a comment & kudos if you like it and i'll work extra hard to get it out as soon as possible. i really need feedback :( ty!


End file.
